


房间

by kammyer



Category: The Legend of Hongmao and Lantu
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kammyer/pseuds/kammyer
Summary: 虹猫：地坤（omega）黑小虎：天乾（alpha）蓝兔和其他人的ABO性别请按喜好自行代入。





	房间

**Author's Note:**

> 虹猫：地坤（omega）  
> 黑小虎：天乾（alpha）  
> 蓝兔和其他人的ABO性别请按喜好自行代入。

房间

故事背景：黑小虎没有踩中地雷，与黑心虎联手对付七侠。马三娘预估七剑合璧不敌两人合力没有立即暴露自己，参与合璧引来麒麟后没有和他们联手对敌。六人落败，莎莉赶来只救走了麒麟。为保住其他人，虹猫作为七侠中唯一的地坤被囚禁于黑虎崖。

＞＞1 黑云虎

黑云虎今年七岁了，魔教教徒见了他喜爱之余还会尊称一声“少主”。黑心虎父子夺取天下后，黑虎崖扩建了三倍，原本漆黑阴冷的山洞改为富丽堂皇的殿宇。

云虎虽年幼，他的父王现任教主黑小虎已经开始对他进行各方面的严格教育。本过得逍遥自在突然开始紧锣密鼓的训练，小云虎吵闹了不少时日。后来听说父王同年龄已开始十年闭关后，才算减轻了闹腾。

偌大的黑虎宫内，有一处独殿是这里的禁区。可这些规定只针对一般教众，约束不了云虎。因为殿内住的不是别人，正是他的地坤父亲，云虎对其昵称作“爹爹”。

人常问云虎更喜欢父王还是爹爹，云虎每次都会斩钉截铁地回答父王。但实际上他在心中更依恋自己的地坤父亲，如此作答不过是为了少挨一顿打，或者寒门终其一生都吃不起的肉脯。毕竟地坤从不打骂，晓之以理动之以情或寓教于艺。两人传授的内容亦是截然相反，父王包括周遭的一切都在向云虎灌输有关野心家的一切，可爹爹讲的故事不少有关于惩恶扬善，仁义道德。这也是云虎对地坤父亲更加好奇的原因之一，还有一些原因孩童自己也说不清。

黑小虎平时不允许独子去见地坤，可总有人愿冒着与教主对抗的风险送孩童去见父亲，只为一睹那绝世风采。魔教一群蠢蠢欲动的单身汉为见有实无名的教主夫人几乎挤破了脑袋。

“爹爹！”云虎倒腾着小腿跑向殿内。

听到熟悉的声音，殿内的人从床上坐起，将飞扑而来的幼童抱了满怀。

“今天有没有好好吃饭？”幼儿到来后，虹猫有些昏暗的眼睛变得神采奕奕。

今天伴云虎来的是一个小统领，他毫无掩饰的猥琐目光在珍稀的地坤身上来来回回。地坤穿着一件纯白长袍，是地坤特有的款式，繁复华丽。

虹猫抚摸云虎的头顶，发出一阵清脆响声。他的手腕上戴着一对镣铐，铁链格自榻边伸出，长度足以使他在整间殿内活动。

黑虎宫恢宏广阔，这间禁殿就显得有些狭窄。不过内部清新雅致，设施齐全，比起彰显财力的主殿倒是别有一番风味。

小云虎并不知道这手腕上戴的东西作何用，只当这是爹爹独有的装饰，甚至觉得这东西好看，独自玩耍时还甩着藤条悄悄模仿过。

地坤父亲的身上有股香香甜甜的味道，云虎总是赖在对方怀里不愿离开，待黑小虎找到这里又是一顿打。虽然只是屁股上的几巴掌，但对于云虎来说十分严峻。虽对挨打极其畏惧，想念地坤父亲过于强烈下次还会再犯。

可年幼小童并不知道，受到惩罚的不仅他一人而已。黑小虎清楚地坤对骨肉感情之深，偏偏限制两人相见。这天深夜，压抑着暴怒的天乾闯入禁殿。本在熟睡的人听到声响慌忙躲避，可他根本逃无可逃。

锁链碰撞声夹杂着痛苦呻吟回荡在整间大殿，一直持续到天蒙蒙亮。

次日前来打扫的侍从们对眼前的场景已司空见惯，他们为昏睡的人清洗身体处理伤口，等待下一个循环。

事实上侍从们不止一次听见过禁宫的动静，可对于虹猫的痛苦，大多数人都无动于衷。其中一个说：“天乾要是连自己的地坤都不能要，这面子往哪搁？怎么要是人家小两口的事，不容外人插手。倒是这虹猫不守地坤本分，总想着忤逆教主。”

除了个别几次伤势过重，无论前一天夜里遭到怎样对待，地坤均会像一切从未发生那般与自己的孩子相处。

“虹猫，你再敢讲那些乱七八糟的毒害我儿子试试看！”结束一轮凌虐后，黑小虎恶狠狠说道。

虹猫轻蔑地笑了笑，答非所问地说道：“那是我儿子才对，而他绝不会成为像你一样的魔头！”

天乾怒不可遏，当晚捏断了地坤三根肋骨。

黑小虎偶尔难免感到疑惑，虹猫来黑虎崖不久便遭他们引雷电反复击打，期间又喂了不少毒药，武功全失，何来底气与他抗衡。这么多年的持续折磨，竟没能剥夺那一身胆气。

午后虹猫卧床休息，年幼的云虎却以为他在赖床，反复吵着要爹爹抱。

“云虎乖，爹爹唱歌给你听好不好？”虹猫眨了眨眼。

幼童一听嚎啕大哭起来，小拳头乱捶扯过床头的杯子摔了个粉碎，试图以此种方式迫使爹爹妥协。

“别闹了。”方遭打破的茶杯是蓝兔费了一番周折找名匠定制的，底座还刻着他的名字。虹猫摸了摸脖子上挂着的玉佩，这是许久以前他与那位宫主交换的定情信物。

父亲鲜见流露出一丝怒意，小云虎顿时慌了神，眼角挂着泪悄悄观察对方的脸色。嘴里嘟哝着：“爹爹，对不起……”

见孩童可怜兮兮的模样，虹猫软下心来。他挣扎着坐起，向对方张开双臂。

云虎转忧为喜，尖叫着扑进父亲怀中。患处遭到碰撞，虹猫一声闷哼紧紧闭合了双眼。待缓过神来发觉孩童正盯着自己看，神情有些怪异，便问道：“怎么啦？”

“爹爹你的嘴巴怎么流血了？”云虎指了指自己的下巴。

虹猫伸手一抹，手指上一片暗红。他故作轻松地笑了笑，说道：“爹爹刚才不小心咬到舌头啦，真是太笨了。”

“爹爹才不笨，爹爹最聪明啦！”

虹猫愣住片刻，颇有几分无奈地笑了笑，将怀里身材结实的孩童放在腿上。

“爹爹给我唱歌吧！”

此时一直等候在不远处的是一位泽兑女子，表面为虹猫的贴身侍女，实为女蟾宫的宫人，名为灰兔。她听着不远处传来的歌声，琢磨这有些古怪的词句。思前想后发觉这哪里是歌咏，分明是飞虹心法。

＞＞2 标记

虹猫最开始只是作为人质以囚犯的身份被押在阴森的监牢。一日，黑小虎在这充斥着血腥味的地方嗅到一股奇异的香气。开始他以为自己受到什么致幻剂的影响，继续向那位重犯靠近。就在这时，香气愈发浓烈起来。

黑小虎眉头紧锁，猛然朝伤痕累累的人扑过去。这具身躯滚烫无比，辐射出的热气却带着寒梅冷香和林木幽芳。天乾的本能使他埋在囚犯身上深深吸气，这一嗅仿佛被最烈的催情药侵入四肢百骸，下体登时饱胀发疼。

天乾的呼吸粗重起来，他瞪圆了眼，眼球上血丝遍布，隐现癫狂之色。

“走……开！”虹猫气喘得厉害，他尽力向角落里蜷缩身子，可退路从一开始便不曾存在。

天乾将地上的人抱起，遭到拼死抵抗，挣动间怀里的人掉落在地。黑小虎没有理会，方才托在地坤根部的手似乎感到一阵潮意，他愣了愣抽走木色腰带，伸进去揩了一把。手摊在眼前，指尖尽是透明的晶亮液体。

“堂堂七侠之首居然是个地坤，这可真是个惊喜，你说对吗少侠？”黑小虎的语气十分低沉，这也使其显得尤为危险。

地上的人犹如遭锐器直穿脏腑，狠狠一个激灵，似乎意识到即将来临的危险。开口后喘了几次才说：“你与芍虎公主婚期已定，如此于礼不合，还是请回吧！”

“是吗？”黑小虎玩味地扬起嘴角，“那少侠就用嘴巴伺候我吧。”

“什么？”虹猫无力地椅在墙上，声音有些颤抖。

“还是你想被我上？”黑小虎眯起眼睛。

“我这副脏兮兮的身子入不了少主的法眼，万万不必委屈自己来为难我。”虹猫艰难说道。

“为不为难不是你说了算的，不想下面遭殃就给我好好含住。”天乾说罢上前了一步，将坚挺的阳物递到对方口边轻轻拍打，可那地坤并未有任何动作。

黑小虎有些不耐烦，捏着地坤的下巴逼迫双唇分开，将自己强行塞入。天乾这东西过于粗长，顶到喉咙也仅没入半根。

地坤的嘴巴张开到最大限度，随着进出上下开合。也许被碰到了喉咙深处，眼圈发红脸色发紫，有如窒息的模样。

虹猫一身清清白白，哪里懂得如何伺候。脆弱的部位遭到牙齿磕碰，说不上好受，可看着宿敌屈辱的模样，欲火未得到消解反而烧得更旺。

口中异物突然被撤去，虹猫撑在地上干呕不止。没等他缓过神来，身子突然被拖曳至一旁。感受到衣物被撕开，虹猫即刻清醒了不少，借着撕扯的力道脱开掌控，朝半敞开的牢门奔去。

雨露期的地坤会激发天乾的原始本能，而猎物脱控彻底将他的理智侵夺。他一跃而起揽住赤身裸体踉跄前行的囚犯，摔进牢房深处。

这一摔将地坤所剩无几的力气尽数夺走，被分开双腿时无法抵抗。

那因主人情绪而瑟缩的小穴就像一个泉眼，汩汩冒着稠亮汁水。情液恣意流淌，地坤的臀周与大腿内侧被浸得一塌糊涂。

“都湿成这样了，想不到你竟是那口是心非之人。”黑小虎阴森笑道。

“住手，黑小虎你清醒一点！”虹猫蜷起身体，试图以此避免遭受即将而来的暴行。

黑小虎只觉全身血液仿佛全然集中于下身，脑中叫嚣的念头更加强劣。他如猛兽般向地坤扑了过去，强行掰开双腿，巨物撑开狭窄的禁地借着浓厚汁液深深埋入。

自亵无可比拟的极乐使天乾发出一声高亢的叹息，他将地坤两腿分得更开，以便抽送。

那位地坤的脸上写满了屈辱和痛苦，他攥紧拳头，趁对方兴味浓烈时一拳招呼在脸上。可这一击的力道连寻常者都无法伤到，更何况内力深厚的人。此举深深激怒了黑小虎，他捏住对方的大腿使其胯部悬空，腰腹使力抽出绝大部分只留浅浅边缘，再整根狠狠顶入，如此反复来回。

初经人事的地坤哪里经得起如此粗暴对待，几个回合的抽插令疼痛累积至忍耐边缘，不得已痛呼出声。

天乾在一次偶然的向上顶弄发现了另一条通路，入口狭窄极易遭到忽略，正是地坤的生殖腔，只有在雨露期才会张开。腔道闭合如此紧密，也说明了另外一个问题。

“虹猫，你果然是只小雏鸟。”黑小虎耳语道。

“杀了我……”虹猫闭着眼显得苦痛不堪，恐怕心上的痛要比身体的更为剧烈。

“我原本的确打算杀了你，可现在我改主意了。毕竟，下一代教主就靠你的肚子了！”黑小虎拍了拍地坤的小腹。

“你妄想！”虹猫猛然发力，竟将黑小虎推到了一旁。他再次向门外跑去，全然不顾浊液顺着大腿到处流。

“想跑？”黑小虎再次将人拽回，按在地上从背后插了进去，凶狠抽送起来。

“停下……滚开！”虹猫胡乱砸着地面，可内力全失无法造成任何威力。

咕吱咕吱的粘腻水声使黑小虎血脉偾张，交合处过于泥泞，使他的动作几乎变成滑进滑出，带来的刺激感也更为强烈。

疼痛逐渐褪去，地坤的面色恢复平静。他盯向飞出栏杆外的一只小虫，枕着胳膊试图缓解身体被迫摇晃的不适。

没过多久，地坤一阵接着一阵的痉挛，瘫倒在干草上。

“这才刚刚开始，你就不行了？”黑小虎调整姿势，再次对准体内的入口，试图将其突破。

虹猫喘着粗气，趴在地上一动不动。当异物强行挤入时，他倒吸一口冷气，撑起了上半身。等巨物完全侵入时，他张着口发出无声尖叫，冷汗浸透了上身残余衣料。

生殖腔曾被下流胚子们戏称为天乾的温柔乡，黑小虎进入后忍不住低吼起来。那散发香甜的汁水就是从这里发源，令内里黏滑无比。生殖腔比外部更为狭窄柔嫩，天乾猜想这也是使身下的人发出凄厉叫喊的原因之一。

“杀了我吧！”

黑小虎每一次挺进都会换来一声呼喊，这没但使他留情反而更加粗暴起来。这位七剑之首意志力过人，过于受刑时疼得厉害了只会压抑着哼哼几声，如此看来这一次想必承受着非人疼痛。

涎液不受控地从地坤嘴角滴下，眼下承受的事令他恨不得以死解脱。他背过手推拒着天乾的小腹，可一切抵抗皆是徒劳，短暂的撤回后那庞大阳具总会精准无误地再次钉入。

也不知过了多久，天乾的结膨胀起来，这才得以歇一口气。

天乾在汗水和血迹中夺走了地坤的身子，此后虹猫的囚禁地从监牢转移到重新翻修的禁宫。

黑小虎退掉与芍虎公主的婚约，与虹猫举行了简单的仪式。

为虹猫梳洗打扮的侍女对他说道：“真羡慕你，能够嫁给少主，宝库里的金山有你的份了。”

这是虹猫有生以来听过最荒谬的话，可修养使他不好拂了别人面子，干巴巴地应一声谈话到此为止。

第二次同房时两人都在清醒状态，黑小虎将对蓝兔求而不得的怨念置于一送一撤的动作里。两人之间自始便不存在交心的可能。

如果在这里的是蓝兔会怎样？黑小虎向自己发出疑问。如果是蓝兔，就算一辈子不碰她又何妨。

＞＞3 房间

教授云虎基本功时意外发现幼童体内竟有一股至阳直刚的内力，这才意识到虹猫执意与孩子相见的真正原因。

虹猫罕见外出，云虎躲在屋子里打算给爹爹一个惊喜。人未到声先行，一起回来的竟然还有他的父王，害怕受到惩罚，小云虎躲在了屏风后面。不过两人专注于吵架，并没有发现另一人的存在。

小云虎心跳得飞快，大气不敢出一声。突然两人停止讲话，云虎透过屏风上的镂空花纹朝外看，他的父王将一身白袍的人压制在床铺上，重新戴上锁拷。随后那位教主掀开袍底，两个身影重合起来。

小云虎不明白自己的两位至亲正在做什么，突然想起白天学习的简单拳脚法。

原来是在切磋武艺！小云虎得意于自己的聪慧，继续躲在屏风后观摩高手对练。

锁链叮当作响，隐约有地坤父亲吃痛的声音。云虎以为父王下手过重不知点到为止，有些气愤，又不敢上前阻止，只好在心里责怪几句。一直躲到黑小虎提裤走人，才敢从屏风后走出。

“谁！”听到隐约响动，虹猫朗声问道。

“爹爹……”云虎灰溜溜从屏风后走出。

“云虎？”虹猫瞪大双眼，“你……是什么时候来的？”

“刚才你不在，我想来看爹爹。”云虎低头嘟囔着。

虹猫扶住额头长舒一口气，扶住儿子的小肩膀说道：“云虎乖，今天不早了回去洗漱睡觉好不好。”

“我要和爹爹一起洗！”幼童撅起了嘴。

“下次再一起洗，”虹猫对孩子的宠爱并非纵容，“灰兔，送云虎回去。”

第二天一早，黑小虎照例陪伴孩童练功。虽然他痛恨于虹猫先行诱使云虎修炼阳刚功夫，可年幼打基础阶段若同时修习两种相反内功极易走火入魔。由此黑小虎选择继续传授飞虹心法，毕竟会这套心法的不只虹猫一人。

“父王，我昨天学到了好厉害的一招！”云虎显得十分兴奋。

“使出来给我看看。”黑小虎有些发笑。

云虎爬到一块半人高的石头上，贴在上面小屁股一前一后胡乱扭动。

黑小虎脸色青一阵红一阵，疾步上前将小孩子抱了下来，道：“以后不许去你爹爹那！”

＞＞4 癫狂

一日，云虎随黑小虎练功归来，抽抽搭搭地问道：“爹爹，我真的是从垃圾堆里捡来的吗？”

虹猫苦笑着摸了摸孩童的头，只答：“自然不是了。”

自离开监牢后，每月的雨露期黑小虎从不会错过，可每次找来大夫给虹猫把脉，得来的都是摇头。

那时黑心虎还活着，他是所有人中最焦急的一个，为此一手操纵给虹猫配了不少药。

后来一日虹猫无预兆地厥倒，这才歪打正着有了好消息。

黑心虎乐得合不拢嘴，对着酒杯自言自语：“白猫啊白猫，你要是知道自己的宝贝儿子要给我生孙子了，不知道要气成什么样！”

那是黑心虎父子对虹猫最为友善的一段时光，可后者却愈发忧郁。他整日坐在高高束起的铁窗前，望着寒外的景色，日渐寡言少语。铁栏将阳光截成条带状打在他的身上，面容隐藏在阴影之中。

这天黑小虎带着鱼汤来禁宫，却看见虹猫举着一把匕首正要剖开自己的肚子。他大骇不已，赶忙上前点住穴道。

不久后虹猫醒来，可眼中一片迷雾，不复先前神采。无论如何呼唤，他也没有给出半点反应。

“你这又是何苦呢？”一滴泪落在手上，虹猫总算有了反应，他缓缓转过头看到床边人的泪眼。

“我在这边再照顾你一阵子，等到孩子出生，马上送你回去。”黑小虎永远不可能对眼前的地坤动心，可毕竟两人已结成家庭，又即将迎来一位新成员。黑小虎并非以折磨自己的地坤为乐，无法向父亲要求的那样彻头彻尾的冷酷。

“此话当真？”床上的人仿似一潭死水开辟入海通道后活络起来。

“绝不食言。”

两人对话被门外的黑心虎听得一清二楚，他方才得知自己身患绝症已不久于人世，听到儿子欲将虹猫放归焦急不已。当初两人虽碰巧沾上了些麒麟血，可没有他在身边，以黑小虎的功力未必能够在七剑合璧下全身而退。为留住虹猫，一个阴谋暗中酝酿。

云虎出生前半月，黑心虎留下一句“下毒者虹猫”便与世长辞。父亲去世和如遭背叛的打击累积了过多负面情绪，黑小虎无法应对陷入癫狂，不能识人辨物，可他却还记得找虹猫算账。

“你杀了我父亲！”黑小虎两眼通红，大吼的架势已全然失态。

“你在说什么？”感受到黑小虎不同寻常的危险气息，虹猫后退几步与其拉开距离。

“还敢狡辩！”黑小虎一记黑心煞掌正中对方胸口。

虹猫咳出大口血来，似乎还想说些什么却已没了力气。黑小虎阔步上前，将好不容易爬起的人再次按在地上，毫无章法地拳打脚踢。

终于解脱了，可惜没能再见蓝兔一面，这是虹猫陷入昏迷前最后一个念头。

待黑小虎清醒过来看到的就是这样一副画面，整间屋子乱作一团，那位地坤奄奄一息倒在地上，嘴角仍在滴血。看着对方腹部的隆起，黑小虎悔意万分，心想无论虹猫如何该死，孩子总是无辜的。

“大人，您需要保大还是保小？”

“废物！”黑小虎怒火中烧，将附近一带名气最盛的郎中踢出了门，“竟敢问这种问题，要你作何用！”

贴身护卫躬身抱拳，小心翼翼说道：“少主息怒，长虹剑主病情严重，如此生产极为凶险。这郎中虽混账，可所说并非全无道理。”

“就算是地坤，为了这事不明不白丢了命，未免也太窝囊了。你拿着这个钥匙取出长虹剑，带着剑去玉蟾宫把神医逗逗给我找来。”黑小虎命令道。

＞＞5 降临

虹猫在黑虎崖的这些年并非完全与其他六侠断绝联系，就在离开地牢不久后曾给玉蟾宫带去书信。

「我在这边一切安好，黑心虎父子并未为难我。期待早日团聚，勿念。」

“我看看。”逗逗踮起脚看着蓝兔手里的字条。

“只怕他不想我们担心，在拿谎话搪塞。”收到信后，蓝兔反而整日忧心忡忡，茶饭不思夜不能寐。

“虹猫会没事的，咱们要相信他。”逗逗这样说更多是为安慰蓝兔，事实上他的心里并没有底。

又是一年过去，一日外出采药时，这位神医再次见到那把熟悉的剑。

魔教使者说明来意，并表示时间紧迫必须即刻动身。

逗逗从未想过再次见到虹猫会是眼前这一副场景，他颤巍巍地掀开被子，那腹部耸起的小山包就像千万根针扎在他的眼和心上。作为七侠中最为胆小的，逗逗向黑小虎亮出了剑刃。

“黑小虎你这畜牲，我要杀了你！”逗逗不顾一切向实力远高于自己的人使出杀招，剑法有些松散，已处在理智的边缘。

黑小虎不接招只是躲，倒不是下手有什么难处，而是留着人还有用。他化解了逗逗的攻势同时擒住手腕，宝剑随之掉落在地。

“有这功夫和我纠缠，不如去看看他，不然就要一尸两命了。”黑小虎抱臂说道。

一经诊脉，强行压制的火气再次冒了上来，逗逗怒道：“黑小虎你还是人吗！居然对临盆的地坤下手如此狠毒。”

骂归骂，并未耽误救人。逗逗不吃不喝连夜治疗，总算使虹猫的病情有了起色。

看着昏迷数日的人睫毛震颤，逗逗放下手中的活小跑至榻边查看。

曜黑的瞳仁闪动许久才成功聚焦在床边人身上，虹猫露出惊讶神色，呢喃道：“逗逗……莫非我仍在梦中？”

“是我，这不是梦。”话还没讲完，眼泪便落了下来。逗逗紧抓着床上的手，哭得喘不过气来。他不敢想象虹猫在黑虎崖的这些日子遭受了怎样的非人折磨，连最后一丝尊严都不为他留下。

“你怎么哭了，我没事的。”虹猫费力地朝对方伸出手，“瞧你哭哭啼啼的样子，多么难看。”

没用的家伙，还得要虹猫来安慰你，逗逗在心中拼命指责自己，可这眼泪却怎么也止不住。

虽重伤在床，虹猫收获了近年来最为闲适的一段时光。黑小虎远远望着有说有笑的两人，心里有些不是滋味。

数日后，虹猫正喝着药，忽然一声脆响，瓷碗摔得粉碎。

“你怎么了？”逗逗见虹猫突然滑倒在床褥间，赶紧上前查看。

“痛。”虹猫从牙缝中挤出了一个字，他抱着肚子，过了一会才恢复平静。

“孩子要降生了。”逗逗神色凝重，这一方面并非他所擅长。他思来想去，决定将这一点告知黑小虎。

“下来走一走别总躺在那。”黑小虎找来的接生婆粗声粗气说道。

“他有伤在身，要是一下子耗尽了力气，等下可怎么办！”逗逗狠狠瞪着一旁悠闲喝茶的接生婆。

“你懂什么。”接生婆眼中带着毫不掩饰的轻蔑。

从未在医术上受过质疑的小个子神医肝火大动，正想与其争辩，一旁的虹猫忽然起身，说了一句：“逗逗，我能行。”

虹猫毕竟重伤未愈，两腿虚浮，须逗逗大力扶着才能行走。殿内转了不到半圈，突然一个趔趄，扶在立柱上紧咬住下唇。

逗逗较为矮小，并不适合借力，如此绕着殿内走了几圈之后，虹猫全身已被冷汗浸透。

“别走了，先休息一会。”逗逗将气喘吁吁的人扶回床上，接生婆的白眼被忽视在身后。

地坤侧躺在床上，隔一段时间便会绷紧身体露出痛苦神色，而其中间隔越来越短。逗逗不忍看其受苦，配了止痛药给他服下。疼痛逐渐隐去，虹猫躺在床上睡了过去。

逗逗算着药效，正准备去取药锅，可接生婆抢先一步将其全部扣在了地上。

“你干什么！”强效止痛药的药材有几味全部用尽，眼下又无法补充，相当于无法继续用药。

“哪个地坤不是疼过来的，怎么就你这个特殊！”

“你！”逗逗一怒之下拔出雨花剑，碧绿的剑刃指着接生婆，“你以为我是好欺负的，再敢乱来小心刀剑无情！”

没有了药虹猫很快醒来，疼痛更加频繁的同时也更为剧烈，除了苦苦捱着别无他法。

“三个时辰过去才开了两指，他这罪可有的遭了。”接生婆收到逗逗的瞪视后嚣张才收敛几分。

夜光顺着铁窗打在地上，床边掌着几盏灯，逗逗坐在病人跟前时不时替他擦拭汗水。疼痛消磨了地坤绝大部分力气，也使他十分乏困，可才阖上眼腹部涌起的可怕疼痛就会迫使他清醒过来，如此循环往复。

两夜未睡，逗逗面色十分憔悴。太阳再度升起，接生婆打了个哈欠上前掀开被子查探了一番，随后催促半昏迷的人清醒过来。

“用力！”接生婆将一块丝绢折叠塞入榻上人口中。剧痛袭来，虹猫难耐地扬起脖颈，俊脸皱在一起，许久才缓过神来。如此循环数回，一次阵痛过后，突然两眼翻白晕厥过去。

逗逗费了一番功夫将人救醒，可地坤已完全虚脱，喉咙中发出闷住的呜咽却使不出力来，只能任凭疼痛洗礼。

眼看着两人都有危险，逗逗决心搏一次。他运功推向那片隆起，使包块在真气催动下缓缓下行。

也不知过了多久，一声响亮啼哭传来，可这却不是忧虑的终结。浓烈的血腥味扑鼻而来，大量失血使地坤登即陷入休克。

逗逗一手止血，一手取出随身携带的金丹为病患服下，这一过程中身上沾了不少暗红。来来去去几个时辰的忙活，虹猫的命算是保住了，可他因此元气大伤，今后的几年都没能恢复。

黑小虎将父亲后事处理完毕后，在殿门前遇见这位神医，便询问孩子的事。逗逗白了他一眼，没好气地说：“孩子是出生了，只可惜长得不像你。”

“不像我？”黑小虎不解，他倒是不信虹猫有给他戴绿帽子的本事，“那像谁？”

“像……”逗逗还没有编到这一层，憋了半天只好硬着头皮说像自己。谁知黑小虎听了不但没有信服，反而哈哈大笑起来。

＞＞6 逃离

当初七剑合璧遭马三娘破坏，参与合璧的六位传人被擒。虹猫给莎莉传信请她在不远处接应，助其他人逃离。等大门即将关闭时，最后走出的蓝兔见虹猫仍在门内并冲她挥了挥手，才意识到那人不会随他们离开。

熟悉的面容被紧闭的大门牢牢遮挡在后，无论蓝兔如何敲打都不会撼动丝毫。

“快走吧蓝兔，别让他的苦心白费。”跳跳将蓝衣女子劝住，众人一同撤回距离最近的十里画廊。

有七侠之首虹猫在掌控之中，黑心虎父子并未急于追杀其余传人，后来虹猫长住后便将此事无限搁置。

就在虹猫住进禁殿的第二个月，屋内闯入了一个不速之客。虹猫应声醒来，见床边站着一个身材纤细的黑衣人。

“快跟我走。”黑衣人带着他走了一条偏僻路线，趁夜逃出黑虎崖。

离开较远后，黑衣人才露出面容来，竟是一位陌生女子。

“多谢姑娘搭救，请问尊姓大名？”

“小女子名为芍虎，先前少侠使我免于远嫁，定然受了不少苦难，一直以来心中过意不去。”原来黑衣人竟是被黑小虎退婚的西蕃国公主。

“这不关公主的事，请莫要自我苛责。”虹猫拱手说道。

“地坤生来不易，理应相互扶持。”芍虎公主将虹猫安置在一个农家，给足了银两才离开。本来她打算将武功全失的虹猫一路护送至玉蟾宫，可她的母国突发急事，需要她速速赶回。

整个脱逃过程顺利无比，可谁也无法预料到，慈眉善目的老两口实际上竟是黑心户。七侠之首遭魔教囚禁一事天下皆知，他们一眼就认出了虹猫。芍虎塞的钱不算少，可在他们眼里，不管来路钱总是多多益善的。

一路奔波加上重伤未愈，虹猫此时身心俱疲，喝下老人递来的汤即睡去。等到再次醒来，茅屋火炕消失不见，取而代之的是那间熟悉的禁宫。从那以后那副镣铐便一直锁在虹猫的手腕，不过也因此盖住了他手上的一块金色印记。

事实上，虹猫听闻黑心虎的死讯后本计划逃跑，可身体状况一直不见好转。云虎又十分黏他，脱不开身，只好继续等待时机，这一等又是七年。

云虎照例来找自己时，虹猫将他抱在怀里说道：“如果爹爹哪天不在你身边，你要好好照顾自己。”

“爹爹要去哪里，我不让你走，你要走就我也要跟着一起！”云虎吸了吸鼻子眼泪簌簌掉落下来。

“傻孩子，若是跟着爹爹你就得受苦了。”虹猫摸出一条水蓝色的手帕替孩童拭去泪水。

“我不管，我就要跟着爹爹，您不能不要我。”云虎扭动着身体，涕泪均蹭在父亲身上。

“那好。”

当晚，黑小虎从晚宴归来，给禁殿带入了一阵酒气。可当他掀开被子，杯子下面没有人而是叠起来的被褥。烈酒模糊了他的意识也削弱了他的行动力，穴道被封时甚至来不及转身。冰冷的剑刃抵上后颈，黑小虎嗅到一股熟悉的香气。

“居然是你？”

“黑小虎，这些年来你将天下视作玩物，欺压百姓，民不聊生，今天就到了你赎罪的时候了！”悉数罪名时，虹猫并未算上自己。

“你的内力，怎么会恢复！”黑小虎咬牙问道。

初次遭受雷击前，虹猫借助灰兔的帮助将内力封入手腕的金色咒符上，因此雷电毒药根本无法起到作用，那时他的体内根本没有内力存在。

黑小虎参加晚宴的同时，虹猫从枕下摸出一把小巧的钥匙，解开了锁链，隐藏气息直至对方到来。

“原来一直以来都被你骗了，光明正大的七侠之首竟然还会耍这种阴招。”黑小虎冷笑一声，“要杀要剐悉听尊便。”

“受死吧！”虹猫一记重掌还了当年之债，不过这一击并未给黑小虎造成根本伤害。

收掌之后，虹猫施起功力，竟然变成了黑小虎的模样。他将黑小虎拷上锁链藏到被子里，带着布条裹上的长虹剑扬长而去，一路不但没有遭到拦截反而所到之处人皆行礼。

灰兔与云虎在宫门不远处等到了刚刚恢复原样的虹猫，两人带着幼童一路疾奔，直到与前来接应的蓝兔等人汇合。

阔别十年，重见故人的冲击比想象中更为尖刻，名字还未唤出，泪水先一步落了下来。过去受再大的苦痛他也未曾哭过一声，可当脱离苦海得以在梦境之外同朝思暮想的人相见，所有的委屈一并涌上心头，连叫孩子瞧去也顾及不得。

蓝兔展开笑容，上至跟前将泪人拥进怀里，在他的背后一次复一次轻抚，柔声道：“没事了，都过去了，我在这呢。从今往后，我们大家都会一直陪着你的。”

虹猫离开后，窝在杯子里的人估算了一下自己的伤势，心道：虹猫啊虹猫，你和蓝兔一样，对敌人心慈手软的结果就是自取灭亡。

＞＞7 重回玉蟾

云虎出生后，逗逗仅照顾虹猫数日便被逐出。回到玉蟾宫后，他崩溃倒地怮哭不止，说不出完整的话来。可单凭几个词段传递出的信息就足以令在场所有人瞠目结舌。

“你刚刚说什么，逗逗，你告诉我这不是真的！”蓝兔跌坐在地摇晃着小个子神医，颈上悬着的玉佩随着动作摇晃不止。

他们曾多次试图援救虹猫，可七剑合璧失败后，魔教势力日益膨胀，几人没能将人救出反令玉蟾宫遭到偷袭一半被毁。

逗逗进入黑虎宫时，虹猫向他展示了在秘技下变成白鸽的小七，并约定在计划实施前不要再贸然行动。可谁也没想到虹猫的计划迟延到了七年后，不过好在人救了出来，下一步要考虑的就是如何对付魔教。

回玉蟾宫的路上，云虎显得有些不安，缠着虹猫不停地问问题。

“爹爹你的链子去哪里了？”

“送给你父王了。”虹猫笑答。

“你为什么要抱那个姐姐啊，你都不抱父王。”云虎看起来有些委屈巴巴。听到这样的问题，一旁的跳跳摇了摇头。

听说虹猫身体状况不佳，蓝兔安排做了些清淡菜肴以防肠胃不适。青菜汤放入虾仁煲了整天，鲜美可口，但小云虎只抿了一口便撅着嘴将汤碗推向虹猫一侧。好容易有一道荤菜，尝了一口又皱起鼻子嚷着没油水。云虎可以独立进餐后，虹猫几乎不曾与其共同用膳，因此也是头一次见到他这副模样。

达达有些不悦，虽当初与虹猫相处时日较短，可他早已将其当作自己的亲人。他的独子与云虎差不多大，见他此番做派忍不住说了一句：“小小年纪就挑食怎么能行？”

谁知云虎不知被触动哪根琴弦，竟腾然站起摔了碗碟，冲对方大喊：“我可是魔教少主，你怎么敢这么和我说话！”

此言一出全场哗然。大奔低声嘟囔了一句：“黑小虎的种能是什么好东西。”

莎莉听了狠狠踩了他一脚，对他耳语道：“那可是虹猫的孩子，你怎么能这么说呢，他也不想这样的。”

“瞧我这臭嘴。”大奔甩了自己一巴掌。

达达无论如何也没想到那孩童会如此顶撞自己，气得涨红了脸，提高声音道：“看在你年纪小的份上，我不和你计较。不过人总得长大，你爹爹脾气好我可不，以后我不介意替他好好教教你。”

小云虎的嚣张气焰褪去，代之以慌张无措，他拽着虹猫的衣角哭喊：“爹爹，那个贱民竟敢对我不敬，你快杀了他！”

虹猫惊愕不已，他原以为自己虽与儿子相处时间较少，可一直以来用尽心思的潜移默化会使他不至于长歪。可现在看来，那个孩子对自己的依赖非虚，可现在看来云虎在两人独处时的行为更多基于一种讨好式的表现欲，直到今天他才算见识到了自己孩子的完整模样。

蓝兔摸了摸云虎的脑瓜，问道：“你喜欢吃什么，姨娘再给你做好不好？”

孩童想了想，怪声怪气答道：“我要吃熊掌！”

大奔本正为说错话愧疚，这一听火冒三丈，加入达达一同对云虎说教。

晚饭在鸡飞狗跳中度过，蓝兔将虹猫带至二人初见之地，解下腰间玉佩握在手中。

“这些年你受苦了。”虹猫这些年大体样子没怎么变，但消瘦又憔悴。蓝兔抚摸着远不如从前饱满的脸颊，心中翻江倒海。

“都过去了，能再见到你比什么都值得。”蓝兔张开双臂与面前的人紧紧相拥。

小云虎再次看到爹爹与其他人拥抱，心里愤懑不已。一面觉得那位蓝衣女子抢走了本属于自己的关切，另一面认为爹爹背叛了父王。在玉蟾宫度过于他而言生不如死的几天后，云虎终于觅得机会逃跑。

＞＞8 虹猫逝世

黑小虎脱困后，并不意外虹猫带走了儿子。云虎的奶娘说道：“教主请放心，只要在宫门口埋伏好，少主会自己来找我们的。”

奶娘在某些方面比黑小虎更为了解自己的儿子，云虎才走出大门不远，便遇见了思念已久的父王。

虹猫察觉幼童不见踪影后，即刻动身去寻。他与蓝兔朝城镇的方向寻，才一进城就发现城门上悬着的小身体。

“黑小虎，虎毒不食子，没想到你这么卑鄙！”蓝兔与黑小虎酸死了近十年未见，刚一见面边如此剑拔弩张。

“蓝兔，我……”黑小虎的声音在幼子面前也不曾如此低柔。而一旁的云虎从未受过这等罪，正撕心裂肺地大喊大叫。

黑小虎听到儿子的声音并非全无动容，只能悄悄对他说：“父王不会伤害你，你再坚持一会等你爹爹跟我们一起回去。”

可年幼的云虎哪里能理解父王的用意，只知道绳子勒在身上非常不舒服，挣扎得更加厉害。

虹猫本就看不得他人受苦，何况自己的孩子，最终不顾阻拦同黑小虎回到了黑虎宫。可回到那件屋子后，他本以为自己会遭受格外残暴的虐待，可黑小虎只是将儿子丢给他便离开了。

“我们必须得去救虹猫，就算付出些代价也值得。”达达说道。

“为了这一天我们已经等了整整十年了！”逗逗拍案而起。

跳跳忽略了这句有些熟悉的话，问道：“可是马三娘还在，莎莉无法贸然出动，只凭我们几个人就怕反而拖累了虹猫。”

“马三娘……我们可以找马三娘联手。”蓝兔说道。当初他们偶然得知马三娘虽为魔教中人，但她的野心远不止屈居人下。

“马三娘？”听到这个名字，莎莉一阵不自在。

“真的要和那魔头联手？”大奔搔着后脑。

“联手是假，趁机夺回紫云剑是真，只要能够七剑合璧，即便是有麒麟血提升功力的黑小虎，我们也不怕没有底气。”蓝兔说道。

数日后，灰兔跌跌撞撞闯入禁宫，说道：“不好了，宫主她们要和马三娘联手对付黑小虎！”

“要和马三娘联手？”虹猫瞪大了双眼，“此行极为凶险，蓝兔他们有危险。此行若是传出去，他们也会为天下人所闲言碎语。”

施起轻功至宫门外，一路并无阻拦。只见马三娘带着一个陌生的孩子与莎莉外的五侠同站一侧，面对着黑小虎和魔教千军万马。马三娘上前了一步，笑道：“教主，前教主的死好像对你打击很大，我倒要感谢虹猫替我背了这口锅呢！”

“你说什么！”黑小虎从开始就不信任马三娘，可父王极力反对将她诛之后快，七侠失败后又急需人手，一时疏忽竟养了个心腹大患在身边。

“晚了！”马三娘举旗高呼，对面的小半人马竟调转方向来到她的麾下。

大战在即，谁也没能注意到突然跑向并列前的幼童，除了一个人。

“那我就先拿我们的少主开刀了！”马三娘架起弓弩，淬了剧毒的箭直直朝前方飞去。黑小虎见状以马背为借力点飞身去拦，可距离太远，任凭他轻功如何卓绝也无法赶到。就在这时，一个白衣人将云虎扑倒在地，毒箭立在了他的肩胛骨上。

“爹爹！”云虎的喊声刚落，黑小虎赶到，他摸着虹猫的脉搏，难以置信地退后了一步，呢喃道：“他死了……”

“什么！”蓝兔从人群中挤了出去，逗逗紧随其后。“快救救他，他不会死的！”

逗逗点头查看了一番，身体尚存余温，可不具脉搏呼吸，不知马三娘用了什么狠药，使死亡来临如此迅速。他看着蓝兔的泪眼不忍讳言，只是摇了摇头。

黑小虎将七侠等人引至一旁，说道：“你们带着这孩子快走，这是我们魔教自己的事，你们不必参与。”

“黑小虎？”蓝兔的眼中闪烁着复杂的情绪。

“蓝兔，请你多多保重。”黑小虎背对着她，丢下这样一句话便跃起离开。

＞＞9 安定

蓝兔怀抱着心爱之人的尸首，一路无言。明知人已离去，可逗逗偏偏充当入俭师般将肩部的伤口包扎缝合。

“爹爹怎么了？”云虎问道，声音在山林中空空回荡，无人应答。

树影打在虹猫的脸上，显得有几分闲适，仿佛他只是睡了过去。蓝兔这样想着，忽然觉得怀里的身体偏转了些微。

“他好像动了！”

听到蓝兔的喊声，几人凑到跟前查看。话虽荒谬，聊胜于惨淡现状。可无论如何眦目，那怀抱中的人并未挪动哪怕一根手指。

“等等，”蓝兔席地而坐使怀里的人靠在一侧臂弯，“他在流血。”她张开手掌，上方一片暗红还残余着温热。

逗逗再次替已逝之人诊脉，不可置信般换另一侧手腕，大眼睛来回转起身时脚下发软跌倒在地。

“逗逗怎么回事？”跳跳托着下巴问道。

“他，他……他吃了闭心丸，虹猫没死！”还没等说完，前襟已被泪水打湿。

虹猫并无大碍，闭心丸与箭毒以毒攻毒，只剩些皮外伤，休养些时日便可复原。只是他近些年来抑郁伤身，又曾落下严重病根，欲使体魄恢复强健还需长久调理。

黑小虎与马三娘两败俱伤，那位少年阿木的死去给马三娘造成极大刺激，自此变得疯疯癫癫。魔教势力大大削弱，全体迁至秘境不问世事。临行前，他带着紫云剑造访玉蟾宫。虹猫没有收下他带来的财物，只说了一句：“玉蟾宫的修缮花费很大。”于是黑小虎将其转赠蓝兔。

云虎在玉蟾宫住下，定期会回到黑小虎身边待一段时日。在她心里，最尊敬的人是蓝兔，因为她是这里看起来最有钱有势的。最害怕的人是达达，偏偏每次被教训他的爹爹都不知踪影。

＞＞10 不速之客

“虹猫，我烧的鱼好吃还是蓝兔烧的好吃？”逗逗鼓着腮帮子一副不服气的模样。

“逗逗你这话问的就是自讨没趣了。”跳跳借机将最后一根烤鸡腿填进肚子。

“这……”虹猫看着逗逗满脸的不服输，又瞧了瞧一脸玩味的蓝兔，“各有各的长处？”

“你倒是说说这长处都在哪里。”跳跳在一旁煽风点火。

“总之……”虹猫咽了咽口水，“都好吃。

逗逗一听皱起眉头，说道：“蓝兔你看，这种两面都不愿得罪的人要不得，咱们去比下一轮去。”

“好。”蓝兔勾起嘴角，冲呆愣在原地的人眨了眨眼。

云虎与欢欢哥哥一同练功时，又挨了达达的训，心里十分憋屈。晚上回到宫内向虹猫告状诉苦，乞求对方替自己出气。

“爹爹这就去找他。”虹猫拍了拍稚嫩的小肩膀，可云虎等在门外，只听见“有劳”、“多谢”一类词。从此一见到自己爹爹那张笑盈盈的脸，就会联想到其下隐藏着一颗黑漆漆的心。

虹猫作为七侠之首却委身于魔教教主的消息不知为何径走天下，尤其在魔教失势之后，一些所谓的正派人士对虹猫极尽羞辱。更甚者，一群暴民将玉蟾宫团团围住，要求交出虹猫。

“身为七侠之首不担起铲除魔教重任，居然撅着屁股给魔头生孩子，不守坤德当诸！”为首一人举着大刀吼道。

“何方鼠辈胆敢在我玉蟾宫门前大吵大嚷？”蓝兔一身彩丝罗裙踏着披帛翩然而至，站在台阶之上居高临下地望着台下的闹事者。

“交出虹猫！”挑事者皆穿着深色布衣，所持兵器也不起眼，看模样并非武力人士中的哪一派。

“敢问各位可是衙门捕快？虹猫究竟犯了什么事引来这么多人捉拿。”蓝兔以折扇半掩面，眼中暗现寒光。

“兄弟们今天是来替天行道的，虹猫污染正派血统，其罪当诛！”为首的人喊道。

“你们是哪门子的正，替的又是哪片天，我看分明就是一群无所事事的登徒子来这里找不自在。”蓝兔收起折扇拍在掌心。

“看在你是玉蟾宫宫主，只要把虹猫交出来我们就饶你一命。”为首者说话时，周围一阵嘻嘻哈哈起哄。

“饶我一命？阁下怕是说笑了，若是尔等执意进犯我玉蟾宫，还是先想着如何保住自己项上人头吧！”蓝兔话音才落，几位宫人手持莹蓝剑刃挡在她的面前，齐道：“此等小角色无需宫主出手。”

领头人继续同蓝兔耍嘴皮子，手在背后打了一个暗号，暗器从四面八方向门前几人飞去。紫兔见状挥剑挡掉了一部分，可仍有几枚漏网之鱼。蓝兔并不惊慌，甩开折扇以莹蓝真气绕之，褶皱间飞出绣女针与暗器相抵。

“雕虫小技。”蓝兔甩开纸扇，正中埋伏在右侧正搭弓的人，这一击使箭羽偏斜，射中了人群中的一个高个子。

这一套下来，不少人已心生退意。他们中不少人连武功都不懂或者只学过一些皮毛，听说七侠都是软柿子才敢跟过来，没想到会出现眼前这种状况。为首人虽武器平常无奇，但他的身手与其他人差距显著，能与没有用剑的蓝兔过上几招。

虹猫不久前小憩了一会儿，听见门外的动静赶忙前去查看。他这一来，嘈杂随之停下片刻，而后更加吵嚷。只听那群人大喊：“上了虹猫，净化他！”一呼百应，士气空前高涨。

“下流至极！这是我见过最不知羞耻的口号！”蓝兔的脸阴沉下来，不少人仅因她无意识泄出的真气便化作冰雕。

“蓝兔，接剑。”虹猫将冰魄剑抛出。无须他动手，那位蓝衣宫主不消三层力便将包括领头人在内的数十人击退。可就在她收剑转身时，为首闹事者仍不死心，提刀袭来。他的满上仍挂着磕碰的血迹，神情狰狞，似乎欲与眼前人同归于尽。虹猫见状长虹出鞘，借力将偷袭者改变方向朝桃花树撞去，另一手揽住蓝兔的腰肢一个转身将人拥进怀中。

“你没事吧？”虹猫柔声问道。

“一群讨不到妻子的地痞流氓，竟敢将主意打在你的身上！”蓝兔仍有些动气，可见到那张温润的俊脸，什么火气都会消了大半。

“我不在乎他们说什么，”虹猫牵住女子小巧的手放在自己心口，“只听你讲的就够了。”

蓝兔嫣然一笑，使出几分力道扑了过去，白衣地坤应力倒在落花之中。两人牵着的手使她随之倾倒，长裙拖起一阵暖风。她撑在虹猫上方，抚着他的脸颊细细观察，如此对视许久后，深深吻了上去。

闹事失败后，那群地痞肆意散步谣言，民间对七侠的质疑逐日剧增。恰巧这时，魔教席卷重来的消息传遍天下，一时间人人恐慌。那些辱骂过七侠的人，再次请求七侠出山制服黑小虎。除暴安良守卫和平七剑自然义不容辞，可他们总觉其中有些蹊跷。

到了黑小虎提出的决战地点后，众人发觉魔教并未剑拔弩张。原来黑小虎此行只是为讲本属于七侠的声誉交还他们，要求他们将自己打败。

“你这又是何苦呢。”蓝兔清楚黑小虎近年的所作所为，虹猫受到的那些伤害足以使她对眼前人恨之入骨。可到了对方任由报复时，又有些于心不忍。

大奔骂道：“七剑合璧非死即伤，你是不是又要耍什么阴谋？”

双方僵持不下，虹猫提出一个想法：用三成力七剑合璧，这样并不会使七人因合璧而剧烈损耗，若双方同时撤招，谁也不会受伤。事实上这一提议风险很大，可毕竟虹猫伴于黑小虎身边十年，很多时候能够辨出真心假意。

莎莉首次参与合璧，显得有些紧张。七剑合璧，天地撼动。黑小虎随旗下四大高手共同接招，双方均使三成力，可显然七侠一方更占上风。

撤力时机恰当无误，没有人因此受伤。那一天的具体事发经过只有当事人清楚，而知情人均对此守口如瓶。成名容易守名难，七侠之所以得到天下人的崇敬和拥戴并非因为这一次作戏，他们终其一生都在为天下而奋战。

＞＞11 亲昵

“蓝兔……”地坤全身裸露在外，因紧张而有些瑟瑟发抖。

“我在，我在。”蓝兔俯身叼住薄唇细细品尝，感受着对方小心翼翼的回应笑意顿起，在脸颊上又亲了亲。

女子将白衣上的扣子一颗一颗解开，纤长手指顺着敞开的衣襟伸入其内。至阴内功使她的手指带着一丝凉意，而虹猫身上有些发烫。蓝兔以轻柔的手法在腰腹间摩挲，偶尔擦过胸前一点，引起身下人一阵战栗。

蓝兔轻声笑了笑，抽走绸制腰带，手把在裤腰边缘，打算将其除去。这时身下突然传来一阵剧烈挣动，只见虹猫夺回自己的外裤，拼命向床里侧缩去。蓝兔见了心痛不已，道：“别怕，睁开眼睛看看，是我呀，我是蓝兔。”

半晌过去，虹猫有些不情愿地睁开眼，左右仔细瞧了瞧才如释重负般放轻下紧绷的身体。

“都过去了，”蓝兔将心爱的人拥入怀中，“现在只有你和我，今后都是这样了。”

虹猫点了点头，主动吻了过去，虽只是嘴唇触碰，但足够温情。

蓝兔再次扶着对方躺下，缓慢除去所有遮挡。这是两人初次肌肤相亲，虹猫无意识抬起手触到一片柔软，睁眼一看羞红了脸。蓝兔笑了笑握住了他的手腕，引导他在自己身上，耳语道：“有什么关系，我是你的。这里……摸摸看 ”

手指陷进一片柔软中，虹猫有些紧张又有些好奇，他轻抚了一阵浅尝辄止，迎上对方的目光后慌忙躲开。

蓝兔在他的小腹摩挲了一阵一路向下，将小虹猫握住。强烈的刺激使身下的人一个激灵，闭上了眼。女子小巧的手指在那物什上灵活滑动，时不时扫过敏感的前端，轻柔按压。

虹猫额头汗津津的，睫毛有些湿润，不时发出微弱呻吟。过去被强迫的日子，他对于这种事只有反感和畏惧。可当另一个人变成蓝兔，他发现自己变得很喜欢这样的触碰。

夜还长，余生久久相伴。

＞＞12 误会一场（尾声）

近日蓝兔的远房表妹前来拜访，碰巧虹猫正在房中休息。午膳时，蓝兔嘱咐其他人自便，将亲自煲的一锅乌鸡汤送到卧房。

雪儿跟在后面，看到自家姐姐正一勺接一勺喂着床上的人，心中有些忧虑。回到饭桌上同其他五侠说：“他们小两口不知节制，虹猫都下不了床了！”

这位雪山族的姑娘讲得如此直白，与其他人又不熟，一时气氛有些尴尬。

第二天蓝兔正打算出门处理一些杂务，却被小神医拦下。收到询问的目光，逗逗硬着头皮问道：“你最近身体可有不适？”

“我身体挺好的，谢谢你关心。”蓝兔抛下这一句话便离开宫门，将有些泄气的小个子留在身后。

医者仁心，何况是比亲人更亲的七侠兄弟，逗逗这些天为了虹猫和蓝兔的事操碎了心。写纸条总觉怪异，当面说又有些难为情，于是逗逗找到莎莉，请她去和蓝兔谈一谈。莎莉听了不置可否，每次逗逗问起都找借口糊弄过去。这可急坏了小神医，他找来跳跳让他帮忙拿主意。可对方听了，却说：“我还以为是什么事呢，年轻力壮的怕什么，若是老了想不节制都得节制。”白费力气还白白赔了两个烤鸡腿，逗逗有些丧气。

又过了几日，蓝兔主动找到他，问伤感应该吃些什么药。逗逗听了问道：“你得了伤寒？”

“是虹猫，他近日有些着凉，我想给他熬点补药滋养身体。”蓝兔特地重咬“着凉”二字。

逗逗联想到近日来龙去脉，才发觉自己搞错了状况，窘迫不已。

蓝兔坐在床边，被床上的人歪着身子搂住腰，侧腹一阵发痒使她咯咯发笑。

“你说为什么只有逗逗一人被埋在鼓里？”蓝兔像对待小孩子一般摸了摸身旁的脑袋。

“因为年纪小吧。”虹猫笑道。

蓝兔眼睛转了转，借着姿势躺倒在病人身上，小手悄悄钻进对方衣领，说道：“既然被误会，我们不如假戏真做。”

“蓝兔，伤寒会传染的。”虹猫显得有些紧张。

“我可是冰魄剑主，怎么会得伤寒？”蓝兔信誓旦旦说道。

数日后，逗逗试了试蓝兔的额头，问：“你怎么也着凉了？”

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 有一个隐藏的设定，假设黑心虎的癫狂遗传，而黑小虎遗传了他的病症，所以有时会狂躁丧失理智。
> 
> 还没来得及精修，会有错别字，有时间慢慢改。


End file.
